Hero worship
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: Mido, Link, and a letter to the hero of time. What is Link to do? This is shonen ai (boy love) Please don't flame me, it is meant in a cute adorable way not a perverted way.
1. Default Chapter Title

Hero Worship   
By: Tasumi Ashiru   
  
Warning: Shonen ai, Mido x the hero of time.   
  
Chapter 1: The Letter  
  
"Hey Mido.. What yah doing?" Link peered over Mido's shoulder while the Kokiri sat there writing in a scroll.  
  
"Bug off Link." Mido spun around and closed the scroll.  
  
"Oh come on Mido can't I see?" Link placed his hand on his shoulder only to have him push it off as he got up.   
  
"Link, I said bug off and leave me alone." Mido started to walk towards his house only to have Link follow him closely. "Link I said leave me alone. I am trying to write a letter and your obnoxious presence is getting on my nerves."  
  
"Who's it to?" Link poked his head in the door and sighed against the frame.   
  
"If I wanted you to know Link. I would have told you." Mido looked up at the boy and growled under his breath.   
  
"Oh come on Mido. I just want to know who it is to.. Is it to Saria?" Link blinked his eyes and looked up at the Kokiri and smiled.   
  
"No. It is to a person I admire." Mido smiled and puffed his chest out.  
  
"For a hundred and two years old you are sure goofy." Link smiled and walked out of the room still trying to figure out who the letter was to and what it really contained. Scratching his head he walked back to his house with Navi resting on his shoulder.   
  
"Hn. What do I care what you think Link? You are nothing compared to me, the leader of the Kokiri forest." Mido puffed his chest out again and continued to work on the letter he was writing with such care. Sighing Mido placed the quill down on the tiny desk he made. Link was right about one thing however, How the hell is he going to give the letter if he couldn't leave the forest? Placing his head in his hands he allowed the scroll to roll closed.   
  
Link frowned as he peered though Mido's window. He had been sitting there for hours with his head in his hand. "Hey Mido." Link knocked on the window frame and popped his head up peeking through it.   
  
"Link, do you ever get tired of bothering me?" Mido stood up off his seat and walked over to the window.   
  
"No, I just wanted to know if you were okay. I am sorry I have a heart unlike some people I know." Link squirmed back away from the window and stood there with both of his hands resting on his hips. "Why do you act so mean to me? Do you think it will win the favor of the person you admire? So far the only favor you could win is Ganondorf's." Link raised his voice slightly and started to walk away, only to have Mido's hand fall on his shoulder and stop him.   
  
"Repeat what you said." Mido spun Link around so that they were facing each other.   
  
"If you were listening the first time I wouldn't have to Mido." Link wrinkled his tiny little nose at the Kokiri.   
  
"It wasn't a request, Link. It was a command." Mido stepped closer to Link In an effort to phase the young boy.   
  
"I said the only favor you could win is Ganondorf's cause you are always so mean to people. You treat me and the rest of the Kokiri like we are you slaves. All I have tried to do is be your friend and you spit in my face like I am lesser than you." Link starred into Mido's eyes. They were glowing with such intensity, that they nearly started Mido backwards away from him, when he returned the gaze.   
  
"First of all, you are not a Kokiri. Secondly, you are and will always be lesser than me. Do you understand that?"   
  
Link felt as if a hand was slapped across his face. "No but I do understand this, You are a prick Mido." Link grinned and walked away from the startled Kokiri. His hair blowing in the breeze as he swayed his hips making his way back to his house.   
  
"Hn. Freak! You hear me Link, you are nothing but a freak!!" Mido shouted at the top of his lungs. Only to have Link jump from his balcony and run over to Mido's house which was across from him.   
  
"What am I?" Link leaned up against Mido so that his face was right near his.  
  
"A freak." Mido grinned.   
  
Smiling back, Link placed his lips near his ear and whispered into it. "I am not someone to f*** with Mido." Link backed away from Mido and left him there practically trembling with fear.   
  
Walking back into the house Mido took out the letter and began to hastily scribble on it with the quill. Closing it for about the fifth time that night Mido sealed it with a ruby red ribbon and walked out of his house with it in his hand. Heading toward the exit of the Kokiri forest, Mido sighed and started to walk through the exit.   
  
"What are you trying to commit suicide?" Link looked up from his seat on the ground at Mido.   
  
"What do you care?" Mido continued walking towards the exit ignoring the Hylilian's plea to stay in the forest.   
  
"Well I just want to find out if you want the letter to make it to them while you are alive or not. Bearings that I am the only person you know who is able to leave this place, I figure I better go with you so I can drag your dead body back." Link stood up and walked beside Mido.  
  
"Well since you can leave, do you mind delivering this?" Mido blinked his eyes and handed the letter to Link.  
  
"What makes you think I would do a favor for you?" Link held the letter in his on hand and placed his other on his hip.   
  
"Please." Mido looked at Link with pleading eyes.   
  
"Fine, but what makes you think that I would not read it before I delivered it?" Link smiled.  
  
"Because you are too kind for that, and because you are the only person I can trust. Look Link, I would beg on my hands and knees for this favor if you want me to." Mido fell to his knees in front of the hylilian and bowed his head down.   
  
"Get up Mido. I'll do it for you." Link held out his hand to Mido and helped him up off the ground.   
  
"Thank you, Link." Mido started to walk away from the exit to the forest.   
  
"Say Mido, Who does this go to?" Link turned around and looked at Mido's retreating form.   
  
Mido spun around and faced Link. "Promise you won't Laugh?" Link nodded and Mido smiled brightly. "The Hero of time."   
  
"What makes you think I know where to find him?" Link smiled slightly.   
  
"If anyone can find him, you can." Mido spun back around and headed back to his house leaving Link to deliver the letter to the hero of time.   
  
"...okay." Link smiled brightly and walked out of the exit of the forest. Sighing slightly he held the ocarina of time in his other hand. "If only Mido knew who he really was." Link placed the ocarina to his lips and played the song of time, a moment later he appeared in the temple of time. "But like I said, I would deliver it to the hero of time without peeking, and I am not quite him yet." Link walked up to the pedestal of time and pulled the master sword from it and became an adult. "Now to see what this secret letter to me says." Link chuckled and sat down on the edge of the pedestal opening the letter.   
  
  
Dear Mr. Hero of Time,   
  
I don't really know what name to call you by so please excuse the opening to this letter. My name is Mido, and I was wondering if you could come meet a friend of mine, his name is Link. Yeah I admit I treat him bad all the time but, in a lot of ways he reminds me of a young hero just waiting to be grown up and strong like you. I know for a hundred and two year old this is pretty immature writing this but, I wanted to do something nice for him just this once.   
  
I also wanted to say that I really admire you. Doing all you can for Hyrule to keep it safe from Ganon. It must take a lot of patience and guts to deal with it all at times.   
  
What I was really wondering aside from you coming to see my slightly heroic friend Link, was if you have a crush on Saria?  
  
Love, Mido   
  
  
Closing the letter Link smiled and started to walk out of the temple of time. While shaking his head he began to mutter under his breath, "I don't know how I am going to explain this one to him, and also what does he mean by love?!" Link twitched slightly and continued walking out of the market. Sighing out loud, Link removed his ocarina and called for Epona. Mounting the horse, he made his way back to the Kokiri forest.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hero Worship   
By: Tasumi Ashiru   
  
Warning: Shonen ai, Mido x the hero of time.   
  
  
Chapter 2: The Truth  
  
Mido sat in the middle of the room with only a candle lit on the desk. Sighing out loud he stretched his arms out behind his back and decided to wait for Link to come back from delivering the letter.   
  
Link walked through the entrance to the Kokiri forest slowly being careful not to awaken the sleepy Kokiri. Walking to Mido's house he tapped on the frame of the window and peered his head through it like he did much earlier. "Mido.. You awake?" Link whispered and softly his voice much deeper than it used to be.   
  
"Holy.." Mido stood up and walked to the door and let the hero of time inside. "You came. I hoped you would." Mido looked up at the hero of time with wide blue eyes. "Link, where is he? Did he get back okay? I am sure you brought him back right?" Mido stopped panicking as the hero of time's hand fell on his shoulder.   
  
"Your friend is fine. He fell asleep so I carried him to his house and laid him down to sleep." Link blinked his eyes and looked into the candlelight in the center of the room.   
  
Mido sat down and offered him a seat which was entirely too small for him. "I am sorry, we Kokiri are rather short." Mido smiled as he watched the hero of time crouch down on one knee.   
  
"I don't mind. So you wanted to now if I had a crush on Saria, right?" Link closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Yeah I did." Mido stared at him. His eyes gazing over him like as though he were looking at one of the goddesses. "You know you almost look like him too."   
  
"Like who?" Link opened his eyes and noticed how Mido was starring at him.  
  
"Link. He has that same kind of gentle appearance, but yet can be so strong when he wants to be." Mido placed his chin in his hand and smiled softly at the hero of time, causing him to almost shiver.   
  
"Interesting. Mido, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Link blinked, his long eyelashes falling against his pale cheeks.   
  
"I can't get over the fact you are really here." Mido got up off of the chair he was perched on and walked over to the hero of time. "That you really are human, and not just a myth." Mido placed his hand on his shoulder and then moved it down his chest. "It is amazing how the goddesses created someone like you, then someone like me"  
  
Link looked up at Mido with questioning eyes. "I am not that special."  
  
"You are to me." Before Link could do anything in protest, Mido leaned forward and placed his lips against his and kissed him gently.   
  
Fluttering his eyes closed, Link gave into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Mido's waist. Completely lost in the passion the moment, Link sighed and brushed his hand along Mido's cheek. "I figured I should do something nice for you too Mido."  
  
"Thank you" Mido closed his eyes and placed his head on his shoulder. "Link." Mido hugged the him tightly before letting him go. Mido smiled as Link looked at him with bewildered eyes. "What didn't think a 102 year old would figure out who you were ?"  
  
Link smiled and put his finger against Mido's lips. "Just promise you will keep that kiss between you and me."  
  
"My lips are sealed hero of time." Mido bowed his head.   
  
"That too, Mido." Link chuckled slightly and began to get up off the ground.   
  
"Of course. Say, Link?" Mido walked over to him and bowed his head coyly.   
  
"Hn?" Link knelt back down one the ground, so that they were the same height.   
  
"Can I kiss you again?" Mido blushed as Link wrapped his arm around his waist and gave him a tight hug.   
  
"Mido, I have to leave now, I am sorry. Just be nicer to me when I come back as a younger boy." Link stood off the ground and walked out of the house waving goodbye to Mido as he left.   
  
"I will, I promise." Mido smiled and walked over to his bed, throwing down his sheets and snuggling in his bed, Mido had another dream about worshipping 'his' hero.   



End file.
